Festividades
by MoniBolis
Summary: Cuddy y Lucas pasan las festividades de diciembre juntos. Ultimo capitulo:31 de Diciembre Noche Vieja
1. 11 de diciembre: hanukkah

Uds. se preguntan: "_bolis ¿Por qué escribes una historia Luddy?"_

Yo respondo: _"Porque me gustan Cuddy y Lucas juntos"_

Uds. dicen: _"¡¡¡Blasfemia!!!"_

Yo digo: "_No exageren, simplemente me gusta que Cuddy tengo un novio y que sea Lucas"_

Uds. "_Bueno, al menos House aparecerá al final y roba el corazón de Cuddy"_

Yo: "_No, para nada. Pero denle una oportunidad ¿si?"_

Uds: "_Bueno…"_

Yo: "_Y para los que si les gusta Luddy, disfruten y no tengan miedo en dejar review (no necesitan ni abrir cuenta)"_

_

* * *

  
_

Diciembre es el mes para pasar con la familia y los seres queridos, con eso en mente, Julia Cuddy decidió visitar a su hermana. Tres horas de camino y por fin llegó al domicilio. Pudo haber llamado, pero sabía que una llamada telefónica no sería suficiente para convencer a su hermana mayor.

- ¿Si?- Lucas abrió la puerta. En sus brazos tenía a la pequeña Rachel

-Hola- Julia observo al hombre que abrió la puerta –Tu debes ser Lucas. Soy Julia, la hermana de Lisa-

-Oh claro, veo el parecido. Lisa está tomando un baño-

-¡Cielos! Rachel ha crecido tanto. No la veo desde Febrero- Julia acarició la mejilla de la niña –Hola Rach, soy tu tía Julia-

La bebé volteo su cabeza y se recargo en Lucas.

-¿Lucas? ¿Quién…?- Cuddy se asomo desde su cuarto -¿Julia?-

-Hola hermana- Julia saludo desde la puerta.

* * *

Después de arreglarse Cuddy salió para atender su hermana.

-Listo- Cuddy se sentó en el sillón al lado de Lucas. Rachel jugaba en el suelo. -¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje a Hawai?-

-Genial, fue muy relajante; te lo recomiendo.-

El celular de Lucas sonó interrumpiendo la conversación –Disculpen- se levantó para contestar

Julia lo observó de arriba hacia abajo –Es lindo-

Cuddy sonrió –Lo sé-

-Bien te diré a que vine. Esta noche empieza hanukkah, quiero que vengas a mi casa a celebrar.-

-Pudiste haber llamado-

- Y me hubieras dicho que no. De esta manera te puedo hacer sentir culpable-Julia le sonrió – Por ejemplo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tus sobrinas?-

-Eso no es justo. Tú tampoco visitas a Rachel-

- Llévala para que sus primas la conozcan-

-No he dicho que si, además es de imprevisto ¿no crees? -

-Lisa, hace mucho que no compartimos…Si sirve de algo, papá y mamá no irán-

Cuddy se rió –Pensaba pasarla tranquilamente con Lucas –

Julia lo observó nuevamente. –Puedes llevarlo a la fiesta-

Julia se levantó para abrazar a su hermana –Será divertido-

-No sé-

-Vamos hermana, arréglate y nos vamos-

- ¿A dónde vamos?- Lucas regresó a la sala.

-¿Quieres ir a pasar hanukkah con Julia?- preguntó Cuddy

-Sería genial- dijo el detective con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Tras 3 horas de manejar llegaron a la residencia de Julia Cuddy. El lugar ya tenía invitados y estaba bastante animado.

- No mencionaste que habría tantas personas- le reclamó Cuddy a su hermana.

-Son solo invitados de Jeff. Quiere impresionar a su jefe o algo así- aclaró Julia mientras tomaba los abrigos para acomodarlos en el closet.

-Jeff es el esposo ¿verdad?- preguntó Lucas

-Si-

–Niñas vengan a saludar a su tía-

Dos pequeñas de 10 y 7 años llegaron a la puerta.

-Hola- dijeron con un poco de vergüenza.

- Vaya que han crecido- Cuddy miro a sus sobrinas – Se parecen a mamá- le comento a su hermana

-Lo sé, es raro. Es como regañar a una versión pequeña de tu madre-

-¿Es tu bebé?- la más grande las niñas preguntó

-Si, esta es Rachel- Cuddy mostró orgullosa a la niña que traía en brazos.

-Es linda-

- Gracias- la doctora sonrió

-¿Es tu esposo?- la más pequeña preguntó señalando a Lucas. Cuddy se sonrojo.

-No. Soy su novio. Me llamo Lucas- el investigador privado se presentó.

- ¿No es tía Lisa vieja para tener novio?- pregunto nuevamente la más pequeña.

- Esas cosas no se dicen, váyanse a ponerse listas, ya casi es hora- la mamá les ordeno. –Vamos hay que presentarlos a muchas personas, y Lucas; aquí esta tu kipá-

-Gracias- Lucas se colocó la gorra -¿Cómo me veo?-

- Fabuloso –

* * *

La ceremonia empezó al anochecer como marca la tradición, se encendió la primera vela del Menorah y se realizaron las oraciones y cantos correspondientes.

Lucas miraba curioso la fiesta.

- ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó Cuddy

-En las películas dura menos- contestó sinceramente Lucas

-En las películas las bodas duran 5 minutos-

* * *

La ceremonia termino y era hora de comer. Había una gran mesa con comida tradicional lista para que los invitados se sirvieran.

-Estos son latkes, que es básicamente papas fritas- Cuddy le explicaba en que consistían los platillos a Lucas –Y estos son sufganiyah, como rosquillas con mermelada-

- ¡Lisa!- se escucho – Sonrían para la foto- era Jeff el esposo de Julia. Lucas y Cuddy, que tenía a Rachel es su brazos sonrieron para la toma. –Perfecto, te mandare un correo electrónico con todas las fotos-

- Jeff ¿habrá un cuarto donde pueda dejar a Rachel para que se duerma?-

-Si claro, en el segundo piso, la primera puerta es el cuarto de las niñas, también hay cobijas ahí-

-Gracias-

* * *

Cuddy subió y entro al cuarto de las niñas. Era todo muy lindo y femenino. Con papel tapiz de princesas y camas gemelas con cobertores rosas. La doctora acomodo los cojines para poder dejar a Rachel que ya estaba profundamente dormida.

- Aquí estás- Julia entró al cuarto – Te la estás pasando bien ¿no?-

-Si, de verdad que si Julia-

-Así que tu y Lucas… ¿cuánto tiempo llevan?- la hermana se sentó en la otra cama

- No me digas que crees que Lucas es mal para mí-

-No ¿por qué crearía eso?-

Cuddy hizo una mueca –Bueno…la mayoría de las personas creen que Lucas es el hombre equivocado para mí, me miran como diciendo: "_En serio ¿él?"-_

Julia se rió –Pero la mayoría de las personas no te conocen como yo, porque si así fuera sabrían que tienes un…peculiar gusto en los hombres.- examino la expresión de su hermana mayor - ¿Tu tienes dudas?-

- Verás nunca creí que duraríamos tanto. Hace 7 meses lo contraté solo pensaba en que cumpliera con su trabajo, pero empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos y me hacía reír. Me invitó a salir y dije que si porque era guapo y divertido. Creía que solo saldría con él un par de veces.-

- ¿Solo un par de veces?-

-Si, pero luego nos besamos-

- ¿Te gustó que te besara?-

- Si, y luego nos acostamos-

- ¿Te gustó?- Julia preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

- Me encantó, así que seguí con él por eso- Cuddy sonrió también – Después le presenté a Rachel-

- ¿Y no se asustó porque tuvieras una hija?-

- Para nada, es maravilloso con Rachel y ella le gusta Lucas también.-

- Pero…porque hay un pero ¿verdad?- Cuddy se quedó callada

-No…si…no- Cuddy miro a Rachel que dormía pacíficamente.- Lo que de verdad quiero decir es que…cuando lo presentó como mi novio siento dudas, pero cuando estamos solos, me hace sentir bien…me gusta estar con él, creo que Lucas me hace feliz-

-Entonces es todo lo que importa- dijo Julia –Por cierto ¿donde lo dejaste?-

-Con Jeff-

- Oh no, Jeff tiene una obsesión con novelas de detectives. En especial las de Raymond Chandler-

* * *

-Soy un Investigador Privado- dijo Lucas

-¿Cómo un detective? ¿Espías a las personas? ¿Resuelves problemas entre rufianes?-

-Si-

-¿Y sales con mí cuñada Lisa?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo pasó?-

-Bueno. Te diré…-

_Todo empezó una noche oscura y lluviosa. Sobre Jersey había un sentimiento de ansiedad que oprimía el pecho. Después de un caso difícil decidí descansar en mi oficina, cuando escuche sus tacones y vi su silueta a través del cristal de mi puerta. Toco dos veces._

_-Adelante- abrió la puerta y su angelical figura entro a mi lugar de trabajo._

_-Buenas noches- batió las pestañas -¿No se si me recuerdas?-_

_-Por supuesto que te recuerdo cariño- ¿Quién podría olvidar a alguien como Lisa Cuddy? Con sus blusas escotadas y faldas entalladas que solo provocan pensamientos impuros. Era de la clase de dama por la cual terminas durmiendo con los peces en el río Hudson - ¿Qué te trae por aquí muñeca?- Se acercó a mí con un caminar despampanante._

_-Necesito tu…- dijo con voz baja y un poco rasposa – ayuda-_

_Me explicó su caso. Un contador le estaba robando en el hospital, resolví el problema fácilmente, ella quedó muy complacida. _

_-Necesito que lo nuestro sea un secreto- me dijo después de varios meses de estar con ella._

_-¿Por qué?- pregunté ingenuamente cuando ya sabía la respuesta._

_-Solo hazlo por mí- susurro a mi oído. _

- ¿Te estas imaginado a Humphrey Bogart como Philip Marlowe?- pregunto Lucas al ver a Jeff con la mirada perdida.

-No…un poco- confesó Jeff

* * *

De regresó en la casa de Cuddy

-Estoy muy cansada- la doctora se dejo caer en su cama. Ya había puesto en su cuna a Rachel y guardado la comida que su hermana le dio.

– Apenas y pude ponerme la pijama-

Lucas puso un brazo alrededor de ella. – Me agradó tu familia-

- Gracias por ir conmigo de tan imprevisto…- Cuddy bostezó y cerró los ojos – Fue lindo de tu parte…-

- Lo que sea por la mujer que amo- el comentario de Lucas no llegó a Cuddy pues ella ya se había dormido. El detective sonrió y también se durmió.

**Continuara con el 25 de diciembre con Navidad.**

**

* * *

  
**

Las reviews (amenazas, quejas, notas de errores y demás aclaraciones.) son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	2. 25 de diciembre: Navidad

Uds. se preguntan: "_bolis ¿sigues con esto de Luddy? Creí que te habías rendido"_

Yo respondo: "_No me rendí y que me guste Huddy y Luddy no tiene nada de malo, no son mutuamente excluyentes"_

Uds. dicen: "_¿De verdad? ¿Entonces por qué te tardaste tanto en actualizar?" _

Yo digo: "_Porque las fechas del fic van de acuerdo a las fechas en el mundo real"_

Uds: "_Bien, pero sigue sin convencerme este experimento tuyo"_

Yo: "_No hay problema"_

Anónimo fan de Luddy:_ "A mi sí me gusta"_

Yo: _"Gracias"_

_

* * *

  
_

Era la mañana del 25 de diciembre y Lucas Douglas, investigador privado, se preparaba para salir. Tomo un baño rápido, se vistió con su camisa de vestir preferida, pantalones negros y zapatos bien boleados. No vería a Cuddy hasta la tarde, ambos decidieron que una comida tranquila sería suficiente, después de todo Cuddy era judía. Pero esta mañana de Navidad, Lucas visitaría la tumba de su madre.

Con sus llaves en la mano Lucas tomo un respiro cuando se escucho el timbre de su puerta. Era Lisa Cuddy con la pequeña Rachel

- Hola- Lucas se sorprendió al verla.

- Feliz Navidad- Cuddy le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- No tenían que venir- Lucas saludó a la bebé que ya lo reconocía – Nos veríamos en la tarde-

-Si, pero no creo que se correcto que pases la mañana de Navidad solo- Cuddy sabía que Lucas no tenía familia cercana – Y Rachel quería darte tu regalo- la doctora tomo asiento en el sillón.

-¿Rachel me trajo un regalo?-

-Si- Cuddy le dio una pequeña caja – Ella lo escogió-

- No te hubieras molestado Rachel- Lucas le dijo a la niña mientras abría la caja. Era un par de calcetines con rombos que tanto le gustaban –Justo lo que necesitaba.- Lucas miro a Cuddy sentada en su sillón con Rachel en sus brazos.- Espera ahí, voy por la cámara-

Lucas regresó con la máquina lista.

- Sonrían- Lucas enfoco y tomo la foto. – Perfecta-

-Déjame ver- Cuddy miro la pequeña pantalla de la cámara digital. – Que linda salio Rachel-

-Ambas- rectificó Lucas – Escucha, todavía tengo que ir al cementerio, hace frío es mejor que se queden aquí y cuando regrese podemos ir a comer y te daré tus regalos-

- No tenemos que salir, puedo preparar algo de comer- sugirió Cuddy.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-

-¡Hey!- Cuddy le dio un suave golpe en el brazo –Claro que se cocinar-

-Nunca te he visto- dijo Lucas – Siempre salimos o yo cocino-

-Eso es porque nunca tengo tiempo, hoy por lo contrario, tengo tiempo de cocinar- puso sus manos en su cintura. –Puedes ir y estar seguro de habrá una comida caliente cuando regreses-

-Está bien, la cocina es toda tuya- Lucas tomo sus llaves y su abrigo. –Y no te molestes en buscar tus regalos. Están muy bien escondidos-

* * *

En el cementerio había una leve capa de nieve. En la madrugada había bajado la temperatura significativamente. Lucas se arrepintió de no haber traído sus guantes.

Se acercó a la tumba de su madre y dejó las flores que llevaba.

- Te extraño mamá- dijo en voz baja –Me vendría bien tu consejo en estos días- cada vez que hablaba se podía ver su respiración.

-Verás mamá, estoy saliendo con esta mujer llamada Lisa. Ella es maravillosa, es hermosa, graciosa, un poco loca pero no hay problema. En este momento, está en mi departamento con su hija…-

El detective se froto las manos.

-La niña se llama Rachel y siento que me estoy encariñando demasiado con ella. Recuerdo cuando yo era niño tuviste novios que eran patanes, pero también recuerdo uno que era especial. Me llevaba al parque, me compraba helados, jugaba conmigo... lo más cercano que tuve a un papá. Cuando terminaste con él, tu estabas tan triste…y yo lo extrañé tanto…sé que Rachel es muy pequeña todavía pero…creo que estoy afectando mucho su vida. Y ese no es el problema más grande que tengo-

Lucas respiro en sus manos para calentarlas.

-Estoy enamorado de Lisa, pero creo que ella me va a romper el corazón…- Lucas inhaló el aire frío -… y voy a dejar que lo haga- Lucas sintió un copo de nieve caer en su nariz. Miro hacía arriba y observo el cielo oscuro.

-Talvez estoy pensando demasiado- Lucas sonrió –Talvez debería solo disfrutar de Navidad-

* * *

-¿Qué te dije?- Cuddy estaba orgullosa de la comida que preparó y que los tres degustaron

- Podemos agregar gran cocinera a tu lista de cualidades- Lucas se levantó de la mesa – Ahora sus regalos, cierra los ojos-

-¿en serio?-

-Si. Cierra los ojos- Lucas espero a que Cuddy obedeciera, de bajo del piso de madera Lucas tenía un comportamiento secreto. – Ya puedes abrirlos–

- ¿Dónde tenías guardada esta caja?- Cuddy tomo la pequeña caja rosa con listón lila

- ¡Lo sabía! Estuviste buscando por los regalos-

-No pude evitarlo- Cuddy abrió la caja. Adentro había dos pulseras de plata.

-Una es para ti, la otra es para Rachel. La tuya tiene un dije de un estetoscopio y la de Rachel un patito- Cuddy sonreía mientras Lucas le explicaba. –El joyero me dijo que puedes agregar eslabones para cuando Rachel crezca la pueda seguir usando-

-Gracias- Cuddy le dio un beso

-Ahora abre tu regalo- Cuddy le dio el presente

-Wow- Lucas abrió el paquete – La Primera Temporada de "_Magnum P.I."_

-Tu serie favorita - Cuddy se puso la pulsera –Necesitamos una foto de este momento-

- Yo la tomo- Lucas preparó la cámara

-No; esta vez saldrás en la foto- le quito la cámara y la puso en automático. –Listos, sonreían-

El flash dejo viendo borroso a Lucas por un segundo.

-Oh- Cuddy revisó la toma

-¿Salí con los ojos cerrados?- preguntó Lucas frotándose los ojos.

-No, pero…saliste triste- Cuddy le mostró en la pantalla -¿En que estabas pensando?-

-En mi mamá supongo- Lucas mintió aunque no muy convincentemente. Cuddy acarició la mejilla del investigador.- Estoy bien-

- ¿Seguro?-

-Si- Lucas volvió a sonreír como siempre –Vamos, hay que sentarnos a ver _"__It's__ wonderful__ life__"_ –

-Preparé chocolate caliente-

-¿Oíste eso Rachel?- Lucas levantó a la bebé –Chocolate caliente que mejor manera de pasar Navidad ¿verdad?-

Rachel agarro la nariz del detective.

-Supongo que eso es un sí, feliz Navidad Rachel-

* * *

**Continuara el 31 de Diciembre con Noche Vieja**

Las reviews (amenazas, quejas, notas de errores y demás aclaraciones.) son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	3. 31 de diciembre: Noche Vieja

Uds. me preguntan: _"Este es el último capítulo ¿verdad bolis?"_

Yo: _"Si; este es el final, un poco largo, pero me gusta"_

Uds: _"Tu próxima historia es Huddy ¿verdad?"_

Yo: _"¡Claro!"_

Uds: _"Esta es tu última historia Luddy ¿verdad?"_

Yo: _"…mmm…uhm…yo… eh… ¡Feliz Año!"_

_

* * *

  
_

**6:00 pm**

-Entonces nos veremos en el hospital a las 9 en punto- Lucas pregunto confirmando la hora para la fiesta de Año Nuevo del hospital

-Si- Cuddy se preparaba para entrar a la ducha.- Iré directo para allá después de que mi hermana recoja a Rachel-

-No pareces muy emocionada por la fiesta- Lucas se recargo en la puerta del baño y observó la figura de Cuddy.

-Es básicamente una fiesta de oficina. No sé porque les gusta celebrar en el hospital-

-Son doctores, pasan más tiempo en ese edificio que en su casa…Como tú-

Cuddy le lanzó la toalla y se metió a la regadera. –Es solo un compromiso, pero podemos divertirnos-

* * *

**7:00 pm**

Lucas Douglas se encontraba sentado en la barra de un bar. Vigilaba a Kelley Jones, una rubia cuarentona que engañaba a su esposo.

El detective ordenó ron con coca cola pero solo tomo dos sorbos de su trago. No quería emborracharse, solo quería terminar su trabajo e ir a brindar con Lisa.

Miraba sobre su hombro a la mujer. Solo tenía que tomar 2 fotografías de ella con su amante. Lo cual era fácil considerando que el bar estaba lleno por ser Noche Vieja.

Por fin el hombre en cuestión llegó. Saludo con un beso a la rubia y tomo asiento junto a ella. Lucas capturo el momento. Se levantó de banquillo contento de un trabajo bien hecho.

En la puerta del bar se topó con su cliente.

-¿Están aquí?- preguntó el esposo

-Sr. Jones, es mejor que se vaya a casa- Lucas podía oler el alcohol en su aliento

-¡Puedo verlos!- Jones hizo a un lado a Lucas

-Espere- el detective lo siguió

El Sr. Jones de inmediato golpeó al amante de su esposa. Un gancho a la quijada lo tumbo de la silla.

-¡Déjalo!- grito la mujer

-¡Perra!- el hombre atacó a su esposa. Lucas lo tacleó para terminar la pelea y evitar que golpeara a la mujer, pero fue contraproducente pues el saca borrachos del bar pateó al investigador en las costillas

Alguien más en el bar, lanzó un vaso y todo se volvió una trifulca.

Lucas se levantó todavía con dolor en su costado izquierdo.

-¡Tu trabajas para mí¡- el Sr. Jones lanzó un puñetazo a la cara del desprevenido detective. Lucas respondió con un golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire al individuo.

-Solo quédate tranquilo- le dijo Lucas.

-¡Policía!- los uniformados entraron al lugar.

_Mierda_ pensó Lucas

* * *

**8:00 pm**

Lisa Cuddy llegó temprano al Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. No le gustaba la idea de tener que supervisar el evento, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. El acomodo de las mesas, la cantidad correcta de bebidas, el hielo, los centros de mesa. Tuvo que descansar un rato.

-Que bien se ve hoy Dra. Cuddy- le dio un cumplido una de las enfermeras

- Gracias-

-No debería estresarse tanto, es solo una fiesta-

-Si claro, el año pasado se termino la sidra y todavía escucho quejas sobre eso- Cuddy se levantó sin muchas ganas, solo quería terminar su trabajo y bailar con Lucas.

* * *

**8:55 pm**

Después de horas de trámites burocráticos era el turno de Lucas de declarar ante el oficial de policía, se sentó enfrente del escritorio.

- Alteración del orden público. Es una noche en la cárcel o una multa de $ 5,000 dólares- dijo con voz firme.

- No tengo $5,000 dólares conmigo- se quejó Lucas -¿Puede hablarle al Teniente Bullock? El me conoce puede intervenir por mi-

-El no está aquí esta noche, y la multa puede pagarla con tarjeta de crédito-

- No uso tarjetas de crédito-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, usando tarjetas de crédito puedes ser rastreado donde sea. De manera electrónica o tan solo con el comprobante de una compra- Lucas se recargó en el escritorio - ¿Qué tal la detective Montoya?- el tenía varios contactos en el recinto.

-No tampoco se encuentra esta noche.-

-No lo entiende, en 5 minutos debo estar en una fiesta de año Nuevo con mi novia. Salgo con una doctora- presumió sonriendo Lucas

-Bien por ti, podrá curarte el moretón de tu cara- el policía sello una hoja en el expediente.- Y yo debería estar con mi esposa-

-¿Puedo realizar mi llamada?- el detective privado preguntó

-Yo te diré cuando sea tu turno- el policía le habló a otro oficial para que regresará a Lucas a su celda

-Va tardar mucho ¿verdad?-

-Si, estamos llenos; en este día muchas personas cometen estupideces-

* * *

**9:05 pm**

_Son solo 5 minutos, solo lleva 5 minutos de retraso _ pensó Cuddy al ver su reloj. _No te preocupes_

_

* * *

  
_

**9:25 pm**

Cuddy vio su reloj y respiro profundo_ Ahora si es hora de preocuparte Lisa ¿Dónde está Lucas? El nunca llega tarde._

- Feliz Año Cuddy- la saludó Trece

-Feliz Año Dra. Hadley, me alegra que decidiera venir- Cuddy miraba la puerta.

-¿Esperando a alguien?- preguntó Trece

-Si, Lucas esta un poco atrasado- Cuddy bebió un sorbo de sidra – Debería llamarle…-

- La noche vieja es el peor momento para realizar llamadas por celular, todo el mundo quiere desearse felicidades y saturan los sistemas, yo esperaría un poco más-

-Gracias por el consejo-

* * *

**10:01 pm**

- Odio a esa perra- el Sr. Jones, con el cual Lucas compartía celda, dijo aún borracho.

- Con las pruebas de infidelidad saldrás bien en el divorcio, te quedas con la casa, le das el auto y comparten custodia de sus hijos. Fácil- le comento Lucas.

-¡Pero la amo!- grito el Sr. Jones

-¿Cuánto bebiste?-

- Mucho- el Sr. Jones vomitó, Lucas alcanzó a quitar sus pies para evitar que le cayera encima.

-Adiós a la noche perfecta- Lucas se recargo en los barrotes de la cárcel y miro el reloj de la oficialía.

* * *

**10:33 pm**

Cuddy se encontraba en una encrucijada, era tarde y Lucas no había llegado. Ignoraba si algo malo le había pasado o la había dejada plantada, de cualquier manera, por ser la decana de medicina; estaba en medio de la fiesta.

- ¿ya estás cansada de saludar donadores?- a su mesa se acercó Wilson

- Hola Wilson, feliz año nuevo – dijo sin muchas ganas la doctora

- Feliz año - Wilson tomo asiento junto a ella –House se quedó en la casa, no le gustan estás cosas-

-Lo sé- Cuddy saludo desde lejos al jefe de geriatría

- ¿Lucas no vendrá? ¿Se quedó cuidando a Rachel?- Wilson indagó

- Wilson, la verdad es que yo no te quiero oir hablar de House, ni tu me quieres oir hablar de Lucas- Cuddy elevó un poco la voz – Así que buscamos otro tema de conversación o no hablamos ¿trato?-

El doctor se quedó boquiabierto por un momento – Trato… ¿Has estado bebiendo?-

- Solo tres copas de sidra…pero como no bebo se me han subido…un poco-

-Nunca te he visto borracha- le sonrió el oncólogo

-No estoy borracha-

* * *

**11:01 pm**

- Ya puedes hacer tu llamada- el policía lo escolto al teléfono. La estación de policía estaba bastante avivada.

-Gracias- Lucas decidió llamar al hospital en lugar del celular de Cuddy, sabiendo las dificultades de Noche Vieja

* * *

**11:05 pm**

- Por favor solo dale el mensaje- Lucas le dijo a un enfermero antes de colgar el teléfono

-¿Douglas?- una voz femenina le hablo

-¡Montoya!- Lucas se alegro de verla.

-¿En que andas metido ahora?- la morena detective pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

- Alteración del orden público ¿puedes ayudarme? Te debería una-

-Deja ver que puedo hacer-

* * *

**11:08 pm**

-Entonces le digo: "lo siento, pero no soy gay" y me soltó de la mano- dijo Wilson concluyendo su anécdota

-¡Oh Wilson!- Cuddy se reía – Solo a ti te pasan esas cosas-

-Me da gusto que mis ridículos te parezcan graciosos- el oncólogo levantó su copa – También me da gusto que todo este bien entre nosotros-

-¿A que te refieres?- levantó una ceja

-Lo del departamento-

- Tu mala jugarreta- dijo con un tono amargo Cuddy

-No fue así- se defendió Wilson

-¿No? Deliberadamente escogiste el mismo lugar que yo, y que casualmente Bonnie rechazo mis ofertas-

-Vamos Cuddy, en el fondo no querías mudarte con Lucas, es por eso que me dijiste con tiempo-

-Eres increíble Wilson- negó con la cabeza – Hace unos meses me reclamaste que debí haberte dicho de Lucas para que "suavizaras" el golpe para House, y cuando te informo de mi plan lo aprovechas en tu beneficio y de House, porque estás de su lado-

- Es mi mejor amigo-

-Lo sé Wilson pero yo te di tu empleo, no una pero dos veces. Esperaba algo de…no se…- Cuddy se cubrió la cara con su mano izquierda

-¿Lealtad?- sugirió el doctor

-Algo así; si- Cuddy suspiró - ¿Ves? Por eso no quería que habláramos del tema-

-Perdón por romper nuestro trato, pero House esta sintiéndose miserable y como su amigo debo decir algo-

-¿Para que me sienta miserable yo también?-

-No- Wilson bajo la mirada – Tienes razón; mala idea hablar de esto en Noche Vieja-

-Si- Cuddy observo la fiesta a su alrededor. –Ya no daré más explicaciones-

-Me parece justo- Wilson asintió

-Dra. Cuddy- un enfermero se acercó y le dijo algo al oído al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un papel

-¿Qué?- Cuddy se sorprendió y leyó el papel con cuidado. –Wilson tengo que irme-

-¿Algo malo ocurrió?-

-No puedo decírtelo, parte del trato-

* * *

**11:28 pm**

Lucas llegó a la fiesta corriendo. Había sido liberado con ayuda de Montoya y ahora solo quería estar a medianoche con Cuddy.

-¡Wilson!- Lucas lo identifico a lo lejos. -¿Y Lisa?-

- Ella…- Wilson no quería ayudar a Lucas, pero por la cara del detective, se notaba que había sufrido bastante -… Se fue hace 15 minutos, le dieron un mensaje…supongo que era tuyo…-

-Gracias- Lucas volvió a correr.

* * *

**11:43 pm**

Lucas se alegró de ver las luces encendidas en la casa de Cuddy.- ¡Lisa! - abrió la puerta con su llave.

-¡Lucas!- Cuddy salió de su cuarto –Me dieron tu mensaje que estabas en la cárcel, regresé a la casa para cambiarme e ir a pagar tu multa- la doctora vestía unas botas, jeans, un gran abrigo para el frió y cambio su peinado por una cola de caballo.

-Logré salir con un favor…- Cuddy se acercó a él y noto el golpe en su cara

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, por fin estoy contigo- Lucas sonrio. –Aunque nuestro año nuevo esta arruinado

-No necesariamente, podemos prender la chimenea y bailar en la sala-

-Y beber la sidra que tome de la fiesta del hospital- saco de su abrigo una botella

* * *

**11:55 pm**

- La chimenea esta lista- anuncio Lucas –Y aquí esta tu copa de sidra- le dio la bebida a Cuddy

-Gracias- Cuddy tomo un trago –No debería de beber más-

-Entonces, baila conmigo- sonaba un disco Frank Sinatra. Cuddy recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Lucas

-¿Sabes? Tenía un hermoso vestido-

-Apuesto a que te veías divina-

-Lastima que no tendremos fotos- Cuddy se dejaba llevar por la melodía

- Todavía podemos tomar una foto-

-¿Luciendo así? Yo en unos viejos jeans, tu golpeado-

-Si ¿Por qué no?- Lucas sacó su celular y tomo la foto. Al mirar la foto ambos rieron.

-Me veo cansada- observó Cuddy

-Y yo me veo molido-

-Falta un minuto para media noche- Cuddy leyó la hora en el reloj del celular.

-Si-

Se besaron

* * *

**12:00 am**

-Feliz año nuevo Lucas-

-Feliz año nuevo Lisa-

* * *

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer.


End file.
